Umi prologue
by Umi the cat
Summary: A new world traveler
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: A fresh start

Happy was on a job with Lucy, Grey, Erza and Natsu. It was an S-class job which dealt with A strange monster that hasn't been seen before. Since it was a big job, the amount of Jewels was almost 1 billion. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the Paper. Erza ended up taking job and asked them to come with her in slaying this monster

"I probably wouldn't be able to do it alone. I'll need your help." Erza said, and with that being said they went to the area where the monster was. It was big and looked like it was invincible. Erza summoned her Heaven's wheel armor and attacked the beast with 100 swords. Natsu used his Fire Dragon slayer magic and Grey used Ice make magic. For some reason the monster made Lucy's keys useless. The Monster used a spike attack that would impale anyone close. Happy noticed Natsu close.

"Natsu! Get out of there! The monster is getting an attack ready!"

" I'll be fine. This monster's no match me. Not when I'm fired up!" As soon as he had his attack ready, The monster's body produced spikes. Happy looked as Natsu was impaled by the spikes.

"Natsu!" All of them cried out. The spikes retracted from his body and he fell. Happy could barely think of anything else. Satisfied, The Monster went back and disappeared to another world. The remaining three ran to him.

"Happy...sorry…" He held his hand out to touch the sun before dying with a smile on his face.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled, tears on his eyes. Erza carried Natsu's body back to the guild. Not a single person had a smile when they came back

"He's...dead…" Markov couldn't believe his own words. "We will have a funeral for him."

On that funeral, Happy had cried the most. Even though he was living with Erza from now on, He couldn't shake off the fact that Natsu was dead. He also decided that to prevent that from happening, He would practice another magic aside from Aero.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Water

A year later, Happy was proficient in Transformation magic due to Erza's training. It was easy when he was calm and was told never to do it while angry. Unfortunately, there were some new wizards in the guild.

"Natsu sounds like a weak link" One said.

"If he was powerful, how come he died so easily?" The both of them laughed. Everyone looked sad except for Happy, who was angry.

"I could beat him in one fell swoop. You might as well be the weakest two in the guild. You better be happy they kept you in the guild."

At that moment, Happy activated his transformation magic. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to fight them...except all the magic did was make him transparent. A girl stood in front of him with cat ears and a tail. She was angry. She held the two that were laughing by their necks.

"Talk about anything else. If I even hear anything insulting to Natsu again...well, I can't guarantee you being alive." She threw them to the wall and they collided with said wall with force that could destroy a mountain.

"You almost killed them!" The girls was angry but bowed to Erza, who yelled at her

"Sorry Erzy. I was really angry…I should probably introduce myself. My name is Umi. I'm Happy. He messed up the Transformation spell and here i am."

"Say something I would know." Umi looked sad as Erza said that. She hugged the Titania.

"Natsu died…"

Erza looked at the cat's eyes, which were similar to Happy's eyes.

"Happ- I mean Umi." *there was a pregnant pause between the two.

"I… don't know how I'm here either. But I think happy messed it up. The I'm here now."the second she stepped from Erza she fell into a hole, if a hole was a portal to another dimension. Happy was dragged with her to wherever it was going to take her. They ended up in a desolate place. Umi looked around, careful since she had no weapon.

"Where the hell are we? And….. many died here. Many…. Slaughtered…."

"Why would this happen? How could people do this…."

"There's a girl over there. She's unconscious." Happy followed Umi to the girl, she wore a cloak and a red sword was next to her. She looked tired and her breathing was ragged and slow. Umi wasn't very experienced in healing magic and it took a lot out of her. The girl woke with a start and picked up her sword, pointing it at Umi.

"Who are you and why are you- why am I not dead? Did you keep me alive?" The response was void of any emotion.

"Yes. It was me who saved you, and me who might be able to kill you."

The girl looked skeptical, but simply laid down as Umi brought her to a fire.

"Why…. Why did you save me…? Did Mine or najenda- the reply kept her quiet, confused but quiet.

"I don't know who they are" Umi searched for anything in Akame's bag and took out pieces of a…. gun? She took out the two biggest pieces and put them together. The pieces gave a big bright flash of light, almost blinding. When she looked again, the pieces were together and made a sniper rifle.

"That's Mine's teigu…. Pumpkin(I like to spell it that way) but how…? Unless it chose you….." tired, she laid down. "My name is Akame, if you were wondering. Mine was a friend of mine. Luckily she can live without her weapon, since we obliterated the capital"

 **Note: since these are not canon, I will be merging the anime and the manga. For instance, Mine is alive and Tatsumi died after using his last transformation which would've killed him in the manga to defeat the giant robot of the anime.**

"I see. Come with me then. I want to get home and you want to see the rest of your team. Decide before I decide to leave" Umi got her things together and stood. Akame stood up and nodded, ready to ally with her. Happy came flying back.

"Some sort of beasts are killing people!"

"Akame, we need to go" The two set off with Happy to lead them.

 **I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review. I really appreciate feedback**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: the blade that can cut dimensions

Umi and Akame followed happy to wear the monster was. It seemed familiar to the blue Cat for some reason…. But whatever it was it had to be stopped

"We have to either kill it or drive it out of the capital" Akame had no idea whether it was immune to Murasame's deadly poison. Even so she was deadly in her own right. Akame looked for a weak point, seeing that there were no apparent ones. She kept circling around and confusing the monster. So she thought. It's eyes were on Umi

"Why is it staring at us?" Happy and Umi stared at it. Umi then struck it. With her hands, Hoping to put magic in her attacks. It worked, but still wasn't effective. It kept killing people by stepping on them and when it attacked them, Umi and happy realized what it was.

It was the monster that had killed Natsu. The very same one that impaled the man the two looked up to. Umi suddenly snapped in unimaginable rage, attacking it with magic induced attacks and strikes. It was obvious she didn't care about the many times she was impaled. She had to kill this beast. Not even Happy's words got to her.

"Don't die on me Umi" Erza's voice. Umi stopped and looked around, thinking she was there. She wasn't, but what she said got some sense into her. She use mimic magic to ice her wounds until they healed and she thought of anyway possible to kill the monster, which she dubbed the impaler. She ran at the monster until something fell from the sky. It was a sword. When she picked it up, it spoke to her.

"Use this blade well" she saw an image of a white haired man in blue for a second before it disappeared. The sheathe had a dull color and suddenly she knew the name.

" Y-yamato?" It pulsed and regained the magical blue. She then slashed at the monster with cuts from afar, the impaler starting to actually bleed. She unleashed one final slash and the monster froze. She started to sheathe the blade, and when she fully sheathed it, it was cut into multiple pieces. Umi exhaled and then passed out, becoming transparent like happy was.

When Umi came to, she found herself still on the ground.

"When you passed out, Akame sent me to get najenda, which I did"

"Akame spoke Highly of your abilities. I was wondering where you came from. We've lost many friends and I would hope where you are from the war with the capital had not occurred there"

"we lost a friend…. " Happy looked sad "one… that was close to us" as she said this Umi looked down "I know who died…. It wasn't just one person…. Many brave people" she looked at Najenda, a look of sadness on her face. Najenda only stared at her with an emotionless face. Umi understood why.

"Umi, we want you to have this." she gave her a broken item with rope. "Infinite ways: cross tail"(something like that) "use it well" Umi touched it and it glowed, just like pumkin. It became gloves with powers similar to Erza's pocket dimension. The gloves let out the rope of the teigu. Umi put them on.

Warning, emotional pain incoming)

"I feel empty and a temporary pain that I feel in my stomach seems to pierce through my skin…" Umi collapsed, though she fell into a portal, Happy having no choice to follow. Umi managed to fix herself.

"I'm not getting impaled am I? No… I'm falling through another portal. Ok. Where to next?" Umi let herself fall feet first. Wherever it took her, it was sure to be something new.

 **And that's the prologue. Hopefully you guys like it. Since this is a prologue, depending on if I feel like it I may make a completely new story for Umi which is after the prologue or just add new chapters to this series.**


	4. Chapter real ones

**hey everyone, Umi here and I'd just like to say thank you for your support. I enjoy writing these stories and having people read them. However. Since this is a prologue series this is an extra thing to say I have the actual chapters for the actual story of Umi Dragneel. If you want more stories look at the "Umi actual chapters" not because I want you to, but I want you guys to read more since I'm not posting anymore chapters in the prologue "folder"**


End file.
